Boy to Man
by Gam3r4L1f3
Summary: A steamy Mikado x Rito one shot. Visiting the school nurse after school one day when she's absent from school, Rito gets a lesson in love that he'll never forget. Disclaimer: I obviously do not own TLR.


**_My second fanfic that's also a To-Love-Ru themed one. I had this one shot floating around in my head for over two weeks now. I haven't seen much love for the alien school nurse Ryoko Mikado in TLR shipping fics, so I figured "why not" and decided to make this lemon filled piece. Enjoy. ;)_**

*knock* *knock*

"I'm COMING!" the sweet, yet mature voice rang out as she sprang off her well used black couch. As she peered into the eyehole, she noticed a young man with orange brown spiky hair and golden eyes.

"Rito? What brings you to my place sweetie?" she asked as he blushed at the sight of her in lingerie.

"Oh...ummm...W-well you weren't at school today when I dropped off Celine-chan and I decided to come by your place and see what's up." he replied as Mikado ushered him inside.

"Mmm...that's sweet of you Rito. I'm not sick if that was going to be your next question. I just decided to take a personal day and leave everything to Oshizu today at the school infirmary. " she explained as she led Rito to her couch she had earlier had her curvaceous body sprawled out on.

"Well that explains that. Anyway, w-why are you w-wearing lingerie Ms. Mikado?"

"Fu-fu. You like you what you see?" she teased as she bent over slightly and gave the young man a wink.

"No..I-I mean I g-g-guess I do! J-just answer my q-question!"

"*roars in laughter* Rito! Calm down before you have a sexy induced heart attack! Anyway, I just like being comfortable with as little clothing on as possible similar to your Lala."

"*sigh* Alright. Sorry, but it's been one of those days for me y'know?" Rito said as his eye's kept wandering over to Mikado's ample bosoms.

"Oh really? I though you would be used to having those..."accidents" of yours when you are around female company by now!" she teased some more.

"W-well...I'd like to think I am what with all the breasts I've accidentally squeeze and all the lady parts I've landed face first in, but..."

"But what my dear?"

Mikado moved closer to Rito at this point.

"Umm...I don't know...it seems every time I get into these asinine adult situations, my body goes nuts and the worst part is, I've never gotten the chance to personally handle those..." Rito's voice trailed off as he struggled to find the next word in his sentence

"Urges?" Mikado finished for him.

"Y-yeah! Urges. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if a woman I was dating really really wanted me as more than a friend and I'm not talking about kissing just so you know! My brain just...crashes at that point!"

"Fu-fu part of being young Rito-kun! Still, I can't believe not one of the alien or human women your age that you've become acquainted with have offered you their bodies yet..." Mikado said as she played footsies with Rito.

"Umm..." Rito began as his face started getting red.

"Oh so they have, you just lack the confidence to accept their offer? Is that it?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"WHOAH NOW...let's not get carried away. I mean...you're old enough to be my mother Ms. Mikado!

"Just start calling me Ryoko from now dear. See problem fixed." she grinned as she eyed the handsome young man in front of her from head to toe.

"And besides...I'm sure eventually I'll act on my impulses the next time a girl tries to get me to sleep with her!" Rito declared with a triumphant look that was unusual for a quiet nice and reserved man like him.

"Ahahaha...riiiggghhttt. Tell me Rito, what would you do if say Run-chan came on to you?"

"Huh...I'd uhh...kiss her some...t-then I'd started caressing her body and then uhhh...at some point we would take our clothes off...and i'd continue kissing her while we're having sex with each other."

"Wow...he has the right idea, but unless he learns the nuances of a woman's body when he's giving her pleasure, I doubt he'd be able to keep a nice girl or two by his side." Mikado thought as it dawned on her she would have to teach this well meaning, but naïve young man the art of lovemaking.

"Rito...*ahem* sweetie, your heart's in the right place, but I'm afraid that if you tried to have sex, you would just embarrass yourself and the lucky girl who offered you the chance to please her." Mikado cooed as she stared deep into those golden yellow eyes of the boy she was about to make a man. "As your local friendly neighborhood nurse, I feel its my responsibility to help you become an A-class lover for the sake of any future young women who end up in your bed"

Rito felt her soft feminine touch on his face as his body began to react to the stimuli.

"Oh...I-I've got homework to do and a hot supper waiting for me back at my place..." Rito began before he was promptly cut off as Mikado issued him a single command.

"Shut up and kiss me lover boy!"

Rito closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

*giggle* Actually kiss me you goober!"

Gathering up his courage, his lips touched the soft juicy lips that were less than an inch from his.

"Gosh...she certainly tastes good!" Rito thought before he broke off contact with the gorgeous alien woman.

"I didn't say stop. In fact, stick your tongue in my mouth this time!" she encouraged.

Rito proceeded to do just that and felt Mikado's tongue sort of wrestle with his as the two embraced each other physically.

After a good minute of a tonguing, Mikado gently pushed Rito away from her.

"Mmm...not bad, but for future reference, you want to barely kiss a girl then kiss her and later French kiss her to get her in the mood for sex. You can also kiss her body going from her face to her...well you know. *wink-wink*. How about we retreat to my bedroom Rito? I've got a lot to teach you!" she cooed before sashaying out of the living room.

"O-okay!" Rito replied. "Wooowwww...I'm about to lose my virginity and to an older woman no less!" Rito felt half nervous and half giddy with excitement with this prospect. His penis seemed to grow two inches just from the thought of finally sweeping his V-card!"

"Ohhhhh loooovvveerrrrr boooooyyyyyy" Mikado's voice echoed from her bedroom "Wwwwhhhheeeeerrrrreee arrrrrrreeeee yooooouuuuu!?"

Rito had stared off into space for a good three minutes. "Woops! Better get in there and see what's next!" he though to himself as he ran towards the bedroom and almost into the nearby wall had he not been paying attention!

The door magically closed behind me as he entered a dark unlit room.

"Ryoko?" he asked before the sound of snapping fingers lit several bright candles with synthetic flames revealing a dimly lit naked Mikado laying seductively on her large heart shaped covered with drapes bed.

"You like what you see?" she asked him for the second time that day.

"H-hell yeah I do!" Rito shouted as he made a beeline for the bed.

"Ah-ah ahh! Bad boy! There are no clothes allowed in my chambers!" she snapped at him.

Rito instinctively took his clothes off his legs slightly wobbling from anxiety.

"Fu-fu my goodness you look handsome. You and your friend both!" she complimented as Rito got into bed with her with Mikado scooting over to the left to make room for her soon to be ex virgin lover.

"Now...remember what I told you?" she quizzed him before Rito put his lips on hers once more taking into account the advice she had just given him.

"Just like that..." she purred during the miniscule breaks Rito would take before resuming their make out session. His free hand meanwhile had been running across the length of Mikado's curvy mature body gently caressing it.

"Give the girls some attention too." she said. Thankfully Rito didn't really need any instruction on how to handle this erogenous zone.

While this was going on, Rito's penis continued to feel as hard as a rock as it pressed into Mikado's thighs near the body part It would soon be inside.

The alien broke off contact with her eager lover to move her face closer to the appendage that had been poking her.

"Think it's time I took care of this huh?" she teased before laying on her side and instructing Rito to do the same. "Alright, while I suck your cock, you lick my pussy. Particularly, find my clitoris. You'll know it when you feel it!"

"Ooh..language!" Rito joked.

"Fuck you..." she joked back.

"Likewise..." he replied with a smile on his face before sticking his tongue inside the warm wet snatch that his penis would soon come in contact with. It didn't take long for his tongue to find Ryoko's love button by accident. He alternated between flicking it and sucking on it while his partner worked her own oral magic on his genitalia. Rito could tell she was an expert on giving blowjobs even though this was the first one he had ever had. Well...second one to be exact as his mind wandered to the time Momo had sucked him off in the bathtub after announcing her "harem plan to him". Momo's tongue wasn't bad, but it paled in comparison to the expert tongue of a mature older woman like Ryoko's.

"Okay that's enouggghhhh!" Ryoko cried as she orgasmed in her young lover's mouth.

Her orgasm caused Rito's dick to explode. Mikado caught as much of his salty white human cum as she could in her mouth.

"Goodness...you must have been saving up your man juices for quite a while huh Rito?"

"I-I guess so. Are w-w going to do it now?" He inquired.

"Obviously, but before we do, I'm going to rub this gel on the slit of your penis head. It'll kill any sperm cells in your semen when you ejaculate." Mikado said as she reached for her jar of alien sex gel. Following this she laid back with a throw pillow positioned under her buttocks.

"Alright. Let's swipe your V-card Rito-kuunn!" she cooed as she coaxed him into entering her.

What followed on Rito's end was pure pleasure.

"W-w-whoah! I-it feels...I-it feels likes your mouth sensei, but better. MUCH BETTER!" he shouted.

"I knew you'd like my pussy once you penetrated me." Ryoko grinned.

"Hell yeah this is awesome!" Rito cried as he thrust in and out of her for a few minutes getting used to the sensations his penis was feeling.

"Mmm that's nice, but technique and variation are what will keep a girl coming back. Remember that Rito-kuunn. In fact, grab my thighs and let me rest my feet on your shoulders while you ravish me." Mikado instructed him while lifting her legs.

Every few minutes, Rito would try a different sex position with his older lover until she said stop so she could tell him to try a new tactic or position. Rito found he liked the "doggy style" position quite a bit which trigged Mikado's second orgasm of the day. At one point, she got on top of Rito and positioned his member with her hand before sitting down on it so she could ride him for a bit.

"Ah...I always love being on top of my lovers. Don't you think its wonderful to see a woman from a worms eye view while she bounces up and down on you?" she asked Rito.

"I think it's beautiful Ryoko, but after you get done with this position, can we revert back to missionary? I feel my second orgasm coming."

Mikado quickly got off his dick and pressed down on the space between his balls and anus to delay Rito's ejaculation.

"Now you don't!" she said as she waited a minute before climbing back on him this time leaning forward so Rito could either kiss her or suck on her breasts some more.

Mikado smelled of sweat and an odorous feminine musk.

"Haaaahhh. You smell nice." Rito complimented the older woman bringing a smile to her pretty face.

"Thanks sweetie." She replied in kind.

After riding his dick for a few more minutes, she instructed him to carefully roll them over so he was still inside her when they switched to missionary.

"Good work. Now don't hold baaacck." Mikado gasped as she felt her third orgasm coming on.

Rito gave it a 110 percent as he slammed his penis in and out of Mikado with an aura of confidence.

"Heh. I guess I'm a beast after all." he thought to himself as his partner came yet again her warm female juices causing him to finally go over the edge.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" he roared as he shot rope after rope of semen deep into Mikado's vagina.

"Don't pull out yet sweetie." she whispered into his ear as her arms and legs were still wrapped around him.

Rito's lips touched Mikado's as their tongues wrested for a minute before the latter released her animal like grip on his body thus breaking off their French kiss.

"Shit that was...gaaahh I dunno how to describe...that!" Rito enthusiastically exclaimed as he rolled over so that he was laying on his back next to Ryoko.

"I hope you enjoyed our love making session, but don't forget that you should always make protection your number one priority before you penetrate a lucky girl's vagina." she panted as she ran her fingers through his spiky orange hair. "A-and d-don't f-f-forget to...ahh...don't forget what I have taught you today."

Rito checked his watch (the only thing he didn't take off when he entered Mikado's bedroom.) and felt a sense of dread wash over him as it was a quarter to 6 PM.

"Dammit. Mikan should be done with dinner any minute now and it's quite a walk from here." he grumbled as he sat up and scooted himself to the edge of the bed before getting up from his sitting position.

"Don't sweat it Rito. Just tell your adorable younger sibling you've already had dinner at a uhh...a f-friends house! Yeah that'll work!" Mikado suggested.

"(chuckles) That's not a bad idea, but my sister would be upset it with me if I missed out on her cooking."

"Okay. Whatever you say...boss!"

"Thanks." Rito smiled as he gave the woman he just lost his virginity to once last glance before turning around and picking up his pile of clothes and exited the bedroom.

Once he was dressed, he left Mikado's nice house and made a dash for his running as fast as he could so he would hopefully be home just in time for dinner.

Fortunately, he was only late by 5 minutes in the 30 minutes it had taken for him to reach home.

The moment he came in through the front door, he was assaulted by Lala's gleeful tackling.

"Riiittoooo-kuun! You're home!" cried the pink haired alien as she kissed him hello.

"About time! Where the hell have you been all afternoon aside from checking up on your school's nurse?" Mikan shouted at her brother annoyed that his dinner had gotten a bit cold.

"W-w-well Yami-chan chased me around town after I accidentally tripped and fell on her on the way back from Mikado-sensei's place."

"siiigghhh. Be more careful from now on. Now come here and eat the dinner I've made this evening."

After dinner, Rito excused himself to hit the shower. As soon as he had gotten done taking his clothes off again, Momo decided to bust in on him wearing nothing too.

"M-momo-chan! Stop doing that crap!" Rito complained knowing it was futile to tell her that.

"Fu-fu. I chose not to make a fuss at dinner about your body odor, but now that we're alone, I've gotta ask and be honest with me on this. Did Yami-chan really chase you all afternoon because I don't find that situation to be credible in anyway?" she asked while poking him in the chest with her index finger.

"Rito glanced around before he and Momo climbed into the warm bath water together. Once they sat down with her leaning back into his torso, he whispered into her ear "What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room understood?" he insisted before taking a deep breath and relayed the events of the afternoon and evening to her.

"(gasp) Sensei popped your cherry?" Momo asked surprised at this development.

"Keep your voice down and yes, she did. We had sex for almost an hour."

"You player! I knew should have been the one to take your virginity." she declared while giving Rito her most jealous facial expression.

"I-I-its not like I c-could've stopped it from happening." Rito spat back feeling a bit guilty about what happened earlier.

"Hehehe. It's okay Rito-kun. Besides, better her than say Nemesis." Momo smiled as she peered deep into those yellowy eyes the corners of her mouth forming a sexy look along with the narrowing of her purple eyes.

"Just one thing..." she began before being cut off.

"I'm listening" Rito interrupted.

"I want you to...uhmm oh gosh I can't believe I'm getting nervous about what I'm about to ask you, but I digress."

"Yeah?"

"Rito-kun...I-I-I want you to..." Momo blushed as her tongue started tripping over her words.

"Ahh...t-t-to uhhh...d-de-deflo *deep breath* I want you to deflower me later tonight after everyone else goes to bed!" she spat out.

"Consider it done Momo-chan. By the way, we should consider using protection like uhh...condoms and stuff." Rito suggested remembering what Mikado had told him.

"We can buy some after we get done with our bath!" Momo replied agreeing to her man's suggestion.

"My god is she beautiful. I'm kind of glad I had my first time with sensei earlier today." Rito thought as his lips met Momo's for a soft kiss.

The future king of Deviluke had a bright future and a hell of a sex life to boot that he was now eagerly looking forward to all thanks to the least likeliest person that not even Momo had considered for her harem plan.


End file.
